Burung Dalam Sangkar
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi rasanya aku bagai burung dalam sangkar. Aku tak bias meninggalkan sangkarku. Walau sangkar itu terbuka lebar nyatanya aku tak bias meninggalkan sangkar ini dan terbang bebas keluar dari sangkar yang bernama "cinta". SasuSaku/NaruSaku/InoSai/SasuTema/SasuKonan/SasuKa rin/etc. One Shot


**Burung Dalam Sangkar**

Summary: dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi rasanya aku bagai burung dalam sangkar. Aku tak bias meninggalkan sangkarku. Walau sangkar itu terbuka lebar nyatanya aku tak bias meninggalkan sangkar ini dan terbang bebas keluar dari sangkar yang bernama "cinta". SasuSaku/NaruSaku/InoSai/SasuTema/SasuKonan/SasuKa rin/etc

Rated: T+ (sebenarnya mau dibuat M, tapi Kaba nyadar kalo masih kecil jadi ga boleh mikir yang 17+ hahaha… :D )  
Genre: Romance/Hurt  
Warn!: Typo, OOC, AU, One Shot, puanjang, jelak, abal, GJ, dll

Fic ini Kaba buat untuk ngerayain ultah Kaba yang ke-15 ^_^ Happy Birthday to me~ juga buat semua Reader dan Author yang sama-sama berulang tahun pada tanggal 3 Juni ini~ ^_^

Juga sekalian sebagai permintamaafan Kaba soalnya ga bias ngelanjutin semua fic berchappie yang sudah Kaba buat. Soalnya waktu itu Kaba lagi sibuk buat ujian nasional *reader: alasan!* trus waktu mau ngelanjutin di liburan eh ide ceritanya hilang. Maaf ya *Author dirajam*

Spesial Present:  
**Kevin Febrian Halim**  
**Tomy Hadi Saputra**

So let's read! Don't like don't read…  
Don't flame please~ ^_^

Oh ya sekalian dengerin lagu Aerosith-I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing ya biar feelnya kerasa ^_^

**-Sakura POV's-  
**Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salah satu siswa terbaik se-Konoha Senior High School (KSHS). Aku masih duduk di kelas X. kata teman-teman aku aneh. Padahal aku lumayan cantik, yah setidaknya aku lumayan tomboy juga. Karena sampai sekarang aku tak punya pacar. Entahlah menurutku itu rumit, dan bahkan menurutku lebih rumit daripada soal Fisika.  
**-End of Sakura POV's-**

"Sakura tendang! Jangan sampai kena Shino!" teriak Kiba sembari memberikan operan bola untuk di tendang Sakura ke gawang Shino. Dengan tenaga yang luar biasa, Sakura memfokuskan tendangannya pada sisi kosong gawang Shino. Setelah semua tenaga terkumpul di ujung kaki. Sakura mengayunkan kakinya dan bola terdorong keras, melayang menuju gawang Shino. Dengan sigap Shino menangkap itu, tapI bola itu lebih jauh melayang jauh dari perkiraan Shino sehingga bola itu masuk ke dalam gawang.  
"GOOOLLLL!" teriak Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan.  
"Kau hebat Sakura!" Kiba menyalami Sakura.  
_Priiit~ _peluit panjang tanda permainan selesai berbunyi nyaring.  
"Yak Skor 2-1 tim Kiba menang!" teriak Neji selaku wasit.  
"Hah sudah kuduga kalah. Disana ka nada Sakura-chan mana mungkin kita menang huh…," Lee mendengus lelah.  
Tiba-tiba punggungnya di pukul keras oleh seseorang dari belakang.  
"Wooy! Semangat dong hahaha!" terdengar suara tawa Sakura.  
"Eh? Aduuh Sakura-chan sakit tau!" rengek Lee memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.  
"Sakit ya? Aduh maaf Lee. Kau makin lama nampaknya makin tua ya? Dipukul gitu aja sakit."  
"Aaah dasar Sakura-chan bercanda terus!" Lee pun berlalu.  
"Tetap semangat ya Lee!" Sakura melambaikan tangan melihat kepergian Lee.  
"Nih soda, kau memang keren Sakura," Ino menghampiri Sakura sambil menyodorkan soda.  
"Oh tnaks Ino. Hahaha biasa saja, _srupphh_…," Sakura mulai menyedot soda itu.  
Ino dan Kiba merupakan sahabat Sakura. Mereka bertiga kemana-mana selalau bersama dan dijuluki '_3 Idiot_'. Mereka bertiga sama-sama punya otak diatas rata-rata sehingga kelakuan mereka sedikit ngawur.  
"Dasar kau tidak ikut senam kebugaran khusus cewek malah main bola sama anak-anak cowok!" Ino mulai mengomel.  
Sakura membuang gelas sodanya di tong sampah lalu berkata, "Siapa yang mau ikut senam yang kayak balet macam gitu!"  
"Kau tidak berubah Sakura! Sadarlah kau itu sudah bukan anak SMP lagi. Kau harus cari pacar dan berhentilah bersifat tomboy. Kalau kau seperti itu terus mana ada cowok yang berani dekat denganmu!"  
Ino dan Sakura menelusuri lorong sekolah untuk menuju kelas mereka karena jam pelajaran Olah Raga telah usai. Mereka harus cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan mengikuti kelas sejarah.  
"Pacar ya? Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si tukang gambar itu?" Tanya Sakura santai.  
"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura! Aku dan Sai baik-baik saja," jawab Ino ketus.  
"Oh hehehe. Iya ya aku pasti dapat pacar kok!" jawab Sakura enteng dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sembari mengambil seragam mereka, Ino dan Sakura menuju toilet sekolah. Seperti biasa disamping toilet pria adalah toilet wanita. Disana mereka bertemu Kiba yang sudah berganti pakaian.  
"Itu Kiba! Ah enaknya jadi cowok nggak terlalu ribet kalau pakai baju," gerutu Sakura. Lalu bersiap memasuki toilet wanita.  
"Eh Sakura! Mau ganti ya? Salah masuk! Ini toiletmu!" ucap Kuba usil sambil menunjuk toilet cowok. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Kiba, Sakura masuk toilet cewek.

Bunyi bel istirahat menggema di seluruh lorong dan ruangan yang ada di KSHS. Seolah menyihir seluruh penghuninya untuk meninggalkan ruangan mereka masing-masing.  
"Ah nona Haruno dan tuan Inuzuka karena nilai kalian berdua paling tinggi dalam ujian tadi dan tak perlu ikut remid, bisa bantu saya mengambil soal buat remid matematika?" pinta Kakashi-sensei selaku guru Matematika.  
'Ino sialan pantas dia langsung kabur dari kelas soalnya dia tahu bakal disuruh ngambil soal!' ucap Sakura kesal dalam hati.  
tapi tentu saja Sakura dan Kiba mematuhi permintaan guru itu dan sekarang mereka menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil soal-soal remid yang beratnya bukan main. Kakashi-sensei memang terkenal sebagai guru yang suka memberi ujian dengan soal yg buaaaaanyaaak sekali dengan waktu yang sempit. Soalnya sih level rendah tapi karena soalnya buanyaaaak sekali banyak yang selalu ikut remid. Tadi saja yang tidak ikut remid hanya Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Shikmarau, dan Neji.  
Perut Sakura berbunyi pelan minta diisi.  
"Uuh Kiba aku lapar! Ayo cepat!" Sakura segera mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga mirip berlari.  
"Eh tunggu Sakura!" Kiba berusaha berlari mengejar Sakura.  
"Hahahaha ayo bodoh jangan lemas gitu!" Sakura berlari sambil matanya meleng ke Kiba sehingga kakinya teratuk karpet di depan pintu Perpustaakan.  
Sehingga ia jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi _BRUKK _yang lumayan keras.  
Kiba segera menghampiri Sakura yang terjatuh.  
"Kau tak apa Sakura? Mangkanya jangan dikit dikit lari dong!" Kiba membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.  
"Ya, tak apa kok, hanya lecet saja. Hehehe," Sakura tetap mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya sambil menunjukan lengan kirinya yang lecet.  
"Hn, dasar cewek aneh. Kau terlalu banyak tingkah sampai jatuh dengan memalukan seperti itu! Plester lukamu sebelum bakteri mikroorganisme masuk ke lukamu sehingga kau infeksi dan tanganmu harus di-amputansi," ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bernada dingin sambil menyodorkan plester luka. Kiba menerima plester itu sementara Sakura sibuk terpesona pada pemuda yang menggunakan dasi dengan 2 garis yang menandakan dia siswa kelas XI.  
Bahkan setelah si raven itu berlalu Sakura masih memandangi sosok itu dari belakang.  
"Keren~ cerdas~ ooh siapa malaikat tak bersayap itu? Tuhan pasti mengirimnya untukku," Sakura mulai mengatakan hal-hal aneh dengan mata berkilauan hingga…  
_BLETAK! _  
Kiba menjitak Sakura dengan keras setelah menempelkan plester tadi di lengan Sakura yang terluka.  
"Aduuh Kiba!" Sontak Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakkan Kiba.  
"Mangkanya jangan sembarangan lari di lorong sekolah dasar super duper idiot!" sembur Kiba.  
Sakura hanya menutupi kedua lubang telinganya dengan kedua telunjuk tangannya.  
"Haduuh iya deh maaf," Sakura bangkit lalu berjalan lagi, "Siapa cowok itu? Kelas IX ya?"  
"Heh? Itu Sasuke Uchiha siswa kelas XI-C," jelas Kiba.  
Mereka berdua sampai di ruang guru dan menuju meja Kakashi-sensei, mengambil tumpukkan soal lalu dibawanya soal-soal itu ke kelas sebelum bel istirahat selesai berbunyi dan mereka tak bisa makan siang.  
"Sasuke Uchiha ya. Dia keren, tampan, cool, cerdas, kalem, kyaaa~," tak disengaja keluar semburat merah di wajahnya .  
"Oi oi kau sakit Sakura? Mukamu merah loh! Sini aku bawakan soal-soal itu kalau berat," tanya Kiba kaget melihat semburat merah di wajah Sakura yang jarang muncul umm ralat, TAK PERNAH MUNCUL!  
"Eh iya kah?" Sakura baru menyadari kini wajahnya memang memanas sejak ia memikirkan Sasuke… Uchiha… _Pesss _… Wajah Sakura semakin memanas dan memerah.  
"Ehh! Kiba titip soal-soal ini padamu ya! Badanku ternyata tak enak. Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Sakura menaruh tumpukan soal yang dibawahnya di atas tumpukan soal yang dibawa Kiba.  
"He-Heii! Dasar Sakura!" Kiba merasa keberatan mengangkat soal-soal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura sudah kabur.

Sakura segera berlari menuju wastafel dekat toilet. Ia menyalakan keran itu sehingga air keluar dan ia menadahi air yang keluar dari keran itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap cermin yang kini memantulkan dirinya.  
Lalu muncul kata-kata temannya yang mengucapkan hal-hal yang tak pernah Sakura bayangkan seperti,  
"Jatuh cinta itu gak ada yang sadar loh Sakura~ tiba-tiba muncul hihihi," itu kata Ino.  
"Perasaan berdebar ketika memikirkannya, itu lah cinta," itu kata ten-ten.  
"Cinta pertama tuh biasanya muncul tak diduga! Tiba-tiba hadir dalam suatu moment terntentu," itu kata Rin.

"A-Apa aku jatuh cinta?!" tanya Sakura pada dirinya yang shock.  
Lamunanya berhenti ketika terdengar bunyi bel istirahat berakhir.  
"Oh sial! Aku lupa makan siang. Padahal aku ingin sandwich isi paprika itu," guman Sakura jengkel sambil bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kiba melihat Sakura yang mulai menduduki bangku disebelahnya.  
"Ya hanya kecapekan saja," Sakura tersenyum polos.  
"Hoi! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Gara-gara jam ke 2 dibuat remid, kita yang gak ikut remid jadi ditelantarkan," suara Ino tiba-tiba terdengar dari bangku belakang Kiba-Sakura dan terdengar jengkel.  
"Loh ino? Kok kamu disini? Sama Shikamaru juga? Bukannya ini bangku Hinata-Rin ya?" Sakura mulai memutar duduknya hingga ia menghadap Ino. Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kini Sakura mengadap Ino yang tengah bertopang dagu bosan dan Kiba menghadap Shikamaru yang berguman, "Mendokusei," tapi dalam keadaan tertidur.  
"Mereka kan remid. Jadi tukar bangku," jelas Ino malas.  
"Kok gak sama Sai? Bertengkar?" tanya Kiba kepo.  
"Dia lagi ngajarin Neji ngegambar," kedua bola mata Aquamarine Ino memandang 2 laki-laki yang sedang memandang serius sebuah kertas berisi coretan Sai.  
Sementara Sakura dan Kiba ber-"ooh" ria. Dan Shikamaru masih tidur tentu saja.  
"Loh? Lenganmu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika melihat plester tertempel di lengan kiri Sakura.  
"Tadi di depan perpustakaan aku terjatuh. Hahahaha," lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa tak jelas.  
"Dasar! Sifatmu itu tidak berubah ya," Ino masih bertopang dagu malas.  
"Eh Ino kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas IX-C?" tanya Sakura antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Ya, dia kemarin kan yang menang Japan Robot Contest bersama Naruto-san dan Juugo-san di Kyoto," ucap Ino, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.  
"Dia kerennn kan! Ino! Dia malaikat tanpa sayap yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku Ino!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.  
"Heh?" Ino bingung.  
"Plester itu diberi Sasuke tadi," Kiba menjelaskan.  
"Hey Sakura, ceritakan padaku waktu kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-san," pinta Ino. Lalu Sakura menceritakan hal itu dengan sangat bersemangat.  
Setelah mendengarkan cerita Sakura yang puaaaanjaang karena ditambah-tambahi pujian Sakura untuk Sasuke.  
Ino mulai duduk tegap. Wajahnya mulai serius. Matanya menatap lurus Sakura.  
"Sakura. Kau jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah!" ucap Ino tegas.  
"E-Eh? Jatuh cinta?" siapa?" Sakura mulai salah tingkah.  
"Kau jatuh cinta Sakura. Aku senang sekali kau rupanya memang cewek normal. Tapi… jangan pada Sasuke-san dong!" Ino menepuk jidatnya yang lebar.  
"Be-benarkah? Kenapa?"  
"Iya. Kelihatan banget. Yeah, soalnya Sasuke-san itu playboy baka! Kau tahu dia pacaran sama Karin-san, Konan-san, dan Temari anak kelas X-H itu," Ino mulai serius kalau sudah bergosip mengenai cowok terfamous se KSHS.  
"Heh benarkah? Masak sih?" Sakura masih tidak percaya.  
"Ya. Kabarnya masih banyak sih, tapi lebih banyak mengenai mereka ber-tiga."  
"Aku tak percaya. Sasuke…, bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan akhirnya mata pelajaran Akutansi yang menjengkelkan selesai dan bel pulang berbunyi.  
"Anu maaf Kiba, Ino aku gak bisa pulang bareng. Ada perlu," Sakura segera nyelonong keluar kelas sambil menahan berat tasnya yang berisi laptop dan buku-buku pelajaran lain.  
'Semoga ketemu!' batin Sakura. Ia terus berlari dan berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah . Matanya mulai mencari siswa berambut raven dan bermata onix. Dan… ketemu!  
Itu Uchiha Sasuke menggandeng cewek berambut blonde dan dikuncir empat. Itu Temari!  
Sakura terdiam tetap mengawasi . terlihat Temari pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke lalu mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Tak berselang lama Sasuke dihampiri cewek berambut biru dan ada jepit bunga biru di rambutnya. 'Mungkin itu Konan-san,' pikir Sakura.  
Sasuke dan Konan berjalan bersama. Sementara Sakura membuntuti mereka dengan sangat konyol sekali.  
Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Konan memasuki manor di ujung jalan. 'Mungkin itu rumah Konan-san,' pikir Sakura lagi.  
Sakura masih mengikuti Sasuke dengan kekonyolan meniru adegan di tv yang bersembunyi di balik mobil dan tong sampah.  
Oleh Sasuke hal sekonyol itu sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah disadarinya. Namun dia Nampak membiarkan.  
"Aku tahu Haruno, kau mengikutiku dari tadi," ujar Sasuke dingin.  
"Ah… ano Sasuke-san, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih soal plester tadi," ucap Sakura menunduk.  
"Hn," Sasuke berjalan terus tak memperdulikan Sakura dibelakangnya yang salah tingkah.  
"Ah, Uchiha-san tau dari mana margaku Haruno?" Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan berjalan disampingnya.  
"Hn, kau cewek tomboy terkenal se-KSHS bodoh! Kau satu-satunya cewek yang jadi striker dan yang memakai seragam bola cowok dan ikut klub kendo kan?" ucap Sasuke sakratis.  
"I-iya…," rasanya Sakura down. Entah kenapa kalau Sasuke yang bilang begitu membuatnya down.  
"Hn, masih jam 2 siang.. apa kau mau pulang setelah ketahuan olehku karena membututiku?"  
"A-aku mau tanya beberapa hal sama Uchiha-san! Boleh aku mampir ke rumah Uchiha-san?"  
"Hn, dasar cewek yang nggak feminim sama sekali."  
"Eh? Apa?" Sakura bingung.  
"Hn, lupakan…"  
"Jadi boleh?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.  
"Hn,"  
"Arrigato Uchi-" "Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke," potong Sasuke.  
"Ba-baiklah Uchi-eh Sasuke-san,"  
Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama layaknya orang yang berpacaran.

Kini Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa mewah dan menerima _Red Tea_ dari seorang butler berambu abu-abu. Sementara Sasuke baru kembali dari kamarnya dan sekarang memakai jeans biru gelap dan kemeja putih terbuka sehingga menampakkan kaos hitam. Membuatnya semakin tampan saja.  
"Kabuto, Aniki kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada butler itu.  
"Itachi-san sedang mengunjungi Namikaze Corp. untuk usuran saham," jawab Butler itu sopan.  
"Hn," ucap Sasuke untuk sang butler.  
"Hn, jadi Sakura apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.  
"Apa benar Sasuke-san berpacaran dengan Temari dan Konan-san?" tanya Sakura to the point.  
"Hn, benar," jawab Sasuke santai.  
"Ohh, lalu apa sama Karin-san juga?"  
"Tidak. Aku mencintainya, dia pacarku 2 tahun lalu, tapi karena sifatku, yang playboy—kau pasti sudah tau kan?—dia memutuskanku. Tapi aku masih mencintainya, tak sekedar kata 'suka'."  
"Sou-ka, lalu apa kau mencintai Temari dan Konan-san?"  
"Hn, entahlah. Hatiku sudah hancur ketika Karin yang kucintai setangah mati kini meninggalkanku."  
"Itu salah Sasuke-san sendiri sepertinya."  
"Hn."  
"Lalu apa aku boleh menggantikan Karin-san sebagai orang yang kau cintai?"  
Hening sejenak…  
"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke setengah terkejut dan bingung.  
"A-aah! Bukan! Maaf Sasuke-san! Aku salah bicara!" Muka Sakura sudah memerah padam salah tingkah.  
"Hn, kau menyukaiku?"  
"A-aah! Ga-gatau! Aku sempat cerita sama Ino soal aku yang jatuh tadi, dan katanya aku jatuh cinta sama Sasuke-san" tubuh Sakura tak hanya berkeringat dan tangannya menggenggam roknya erat.  
"Hn, kau tomboy sekali. Apa aku orang pertama yang kau sukai?"  
"I-iya..,"  
"Hn, kau terlalu polos. Kalau benar kata Yamanaka kalau kau jatuh cinta dan aku orang pertama yang kau sukai kau salah Sakura. Harusnya bukan aku, karena kau pasti akan sakit hati," Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati jendela lalu melihat pemandangan di luar jendela ruang tamunya.  
"Tidak akan tau kan kalau belum dicoba?!" tiba-tiba Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan.  
"Hn, jadi kau mau mencoba berpacaran denganku Sakura?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga berdekatan sekali dengan wajahnya yang tampan.  
"A-ah … e-eh… i-iya…," ucap Sakura gugup.  
'Hah? Astaga apa yang baru saja aku katakana!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sakura shock seketika.  
"Hn, baiklah kita berpacaran mulai sekarang , aku juga sebenarnya tertarik padamu. Nah karena aku pacarmu…," Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura lalu menciumnya perlahan. _Chu~ _  
Sakura kaget. Ah tidak kaget sekali malahan! Masalahnya itu first kiss-nya! Alhasil Sakura hanya bisa diam membeku.  
"Bibirmu pedas sekali. Kau habis makan sandwich isi paprika yang sedang tren di kantin itu ya? Hn, itu first kiss-mu kan?" Sasuke tersenyum mesum.  
"Ah! Dasar baka! Kau merebut first kiss-ku!" Sakura segera melempar bantal sofa di sebelahnya.  
"Hn, kau lucu. Tak masalahkan kau kan pacarku sekarang?"

Dan keesokan harinya seperti ke-famousan Uchiha Sasuke, hubungan Sakura yang jadi pacar Sasuke sudah diketahuin hamper seluruh siswa-siswi se-KSHS. Akibatnya Sakura harus kewalahan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Rasanya tenaga yang sudah Sakura siapkan untuk mengerjai cowok klub basket sudah terpakai habis. Dan dia kelelahan.

Kini kedua sahabatnya merasakan shock berat karena sepengetahuan mereka, Haruno Sakura. Sahabat mereka yang tomboynya minta ampun dan polos banget soal "berpacaran" bisa-bisanya pacaran sama si playboy Sasuke Uchiha.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi kondisi kelas X-F masih ricuh seperti biasa. Biasanya Sakura akan menambah kericuhan dengan menjaili sisiwi yang tengah bergosip dan Hinata si culun. Tapi kali ini Sakura lebih sering menghela nafas panjang dan duduk diam tapi pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.  
"Kau tak apa Sakura?" tanya Kiba khawatir.  
"Ya Sakura, kau tak apa? Apa otakmu sedang dalam masa perbaikan sampai kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke-san?" Ino tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kiba dan memaksa Kiba agak meggeser pantatnya supaya dia bisa duduk juga.  
"Hah…," Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang.  
"Kau pasti punya alasan…," kata Kiba santai.  
Sakura menggeleng. Lalu tangan kananya ditempelkannya pada dadanya. "Rasanya aneh. Rasanya senang sekali ketika aku berhasil mendekati Sasuke-kun dan kemudia menjadi pacarnya. Tapi tadi pagi aku melihat Sasuke-kun turun dari mobil Konan-san, menyakitkan sekali. Ino, apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?" terdengar nada cemburu dari perkataan Sakura.  
"Hah, dasar idiot! Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada pria seperti dia sih?" jawab Ino ketus.  
"Entahlah."  
Setelah itu Kurenai-sensei—guru Fisika—memasuki kelas dan pelajaran dimulai.

Istirahat kali ini Sakura habiskan untuk meminum susu kotak dan berteduh di bawa pohon kebun belakang sekolah. Entah karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya berdeda dari biasanya atau karena apa. Hari ini Sakura benar-benar sekali. Dan semua orang menyadari itu.

Biasanya istirahat siang ini dia pasti sudah ikut berkeringat bersama siswa dari klub kendo. Tiap pelajaran Asuma-sensei yang Biologi dia selalu keluar setelah menerima soal dan menjelajahi tiap kelas lalu kembali dengan soal yang sudah diselesaikannya, tapi dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di bangku dan mendengarkan samar-samar penjelasan Asuma-sensei.

Masih dalam keadaan melamun, Sakura meminum susu kotaknya. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Sakura menoleh pada orang itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri oh ralat pacar Konan-san dan Temari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Ah? Sasuke-san?"  
"Hn, kenapa kau disini? Aku mencarimu di klub kendo." Ya Sasuke juga anggota klub kendo tapi Sasuke jarang muncul dan lebih sering berkumpul di klub Robotic.  
"Ha-hanya ingin menyendiri," jawab Sakura singkat.  
"Hn, kau menghindariku?"  
"Tidak."  
"Hn."  
"Sebetulnya memang iya. Lebih baik aku menjahui Sasuke-san saja. Karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan membuatku hampir mati ketika melihat Konan-san dan Sasuke-san berudaan," Sakura menyembunyikan nada sedih di tiap perkataannya.  
"Hn, kau cemburu?"  
"…," Sakura tak menjawab tapi wajahnya sekarang mulai memerah ketika Sasuke membaca tepat isi hatinya. Ya, Sakura cemburu sekali.  
Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Sakura. Hingga Sakura berdebar bukan main dibuatnya.  
"Hn, bagaimana nona Haruno? Sudah merasakan sakit? Kau menyerah?"  
ditanya seperti itu Sakura yang orangnya _never give up _dalam segala hal menjawab dengan yakin, "Tidak akan pernah Sasuke Uchiha. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha memilikimu seutuhnya."  
"Fufufu gadis menarik," Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura perlahan dan membuat semburat di pipi Sakura semakin menebal.  
"Hn, sudah ya aku ada janji dengan Gai-sensei untuk ikut tes lari susulan."

Telivisi menyala, laptop menyala menampilkan komik online kesukaan Sakura, hp ditangan sedang melakukan _senam jempol _(read: sms) dengan Ino—entah membicarakan apa—dan kripik kentang tak henti-hentinya memasuki mulutnya. Namun mata dan pikirannya tetap focus pada buku Fisika di pangkuannya. Ya itu adalah cara Sakura belajar. Dan herannya walau cara belajarnya terlihat amburadul, nilai Sakura selalu 9 dan 10 jarang dia mendapat nilai 8 dan dibawah 9.  
Ditengah kegitan 'belajarnya' itu, ibu Sakura berteriak, "Sakura ada temanmu! Cepat keluar!" membuat Sakura keluar kamar sambil mengomel dalam hati, 'siapa sih?'  
Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, terjawablah pertanyaan Sakura. Yang mengganggu ritual belajarnya adalah Temari Sabaku. Pacar Uchiha Sasuke sama sepertinya.  
"Sabaku-san? Ada apa?" Sakura duduk di depan sofa yang diduduki Temari.  
"Haruno-san… langsung saja. Kau juga paacranya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Temari to the point.  
"Ya. Sabaku-san."  
"Begini Haruno-san, aku memang tak mengenalmu, tapi aku mohon tinggalkan Sasuke-kun."  
"Maksudmu kau menyuruhku putus?"  
"Ya."  
"Maaf Sabaku-san, aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."  
"Aku mohon Haruno-san! Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa melihatnya memikat banyak wanita."  
"Tidak bisa Sabaku-san. Ehmm, kalau kau Cuma mau membicarakan ini lebih baik besok saja. Besok pagi di kelasku ada tes Fisika, aku harus belajar," Sakura bangkit dari sofanya yang nyaman diikuti oleh Temari. Lalu mereja menuju pintu keluar.  
"Dengarkan aku Haruno-san aku taj akan diam saja," lalu Temari berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.  
Sakura menutup pintu dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu memasuki kamarnya dan kembali menutup pintu itu.  
Sakura terdiam sesaat.  
"Aaah! Galau galau!" Sakura menari rambut merah jambunya sendiri.  
"Huftt aku benar-benar butuh pelarian untuk melupakan Sasuke. Hemm… mana soal Fisika-ku?" Sakura mulai mengerjakan soal Fisika di bukunya.

_Mulai saat ini. Aku terikat olehnya. Bagai burung dalam sangkar. Burung menyedihkan yang terus mencintai sarang yang mengekangnya._

Hari ini Sakura menunggu Sasuke yang masih ada pertemuan klub Robotic. Karena bosan menunggu, Sakura mengeluarkan komik dari tasnya dan membacanya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan santainya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya tak lupa sebuah headphone menempel di telinganya.  
"Ah Sasuke-san? Kok pulang duluan?" Sakura menyamai langkah Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.  
Sasuke melepas headhponenya dan disampirkan dilehernya, "Hn, aku tinggal memprogram robotnya dirumah. Tak ada alas am terus berkumpul dengan baka Dobe itu."  
"B-baka Dobe?"  
"Hn, Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Oh Uzumaki-san."  
"Hn," Sasuke kembali memasang headphonenya. Mata pemuda berambut raven itu perlahan menutup mengikuti irama lagu. Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Kalau seperti itu, bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Yang terlihat dari wajah Sasuke saat ini adalah kesediah, kebahagiaan, bersyukur, kehilangan. Semua rasanya bercampur jadi satu.  
'Kenapa kau Sasuke?' tanya Sakura dalam hati cemas.  
"Sasuke-san sedang mendengarkan apa sih? Serius amat," tanya Sakura ceria—mencoba menutupi rasa kalut dalam hatinya.  
"Hn," Sasuke melepas headphonenya kemudia memeakaikan pada Sakura, "dengarkan sediri."  
Telinga Sakura menangkap sebuah suara yang mengalun lembut. Lagu familiar yang pernah didengarnya. Tentu saja. Lagu itu pernah muncu di game Mortal Combat-Armageddon yang sering dimainkannya bersama Kiba. Tapi rasanya aneh, baru sekarang dia menghayati isi lagu itu.  
lagu milik Aerosmith yang berjudul I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing itu mengalun lembut—semakin menghipnotis Sakura.  
_  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Tiap lirik lagu itu melewati _Membran Timpani_ dalam telinganya lalu disalurkan kepada _Malleus_ dan _Incus_ selanjutnya melewati _Stapes_ kemudian _Koklea_ dan _Organ Korti_ barulah sampai pada _Sel Saraf Auditori_ dan disampaikan pada otak Sakura.  
Walau lagu itu sudah selesai pun Sakura masih terdiam bingung. 'Baru kali tahu Sasuke seperti ini,' batinnya memahami Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.  
"Hn, sudah?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.  
"Iya, terima kasih. Lagunya kerem," jawab Sakura ngasal lalu mengembalikan headphone itu pada Sasuke.

"Sakura belajar! Jangan baca komik terus!" teriak ibu Sakura dari dapur. Nyonya Haruno itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam.  
"Ya!" jawab Sakura tapi tetap membaca komiknya.  
Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun membaca tiap teks yang ada di balon dialog komik.  
Hingga…  
_BLETAK!_  
Kepala Sakura benjol terkena jitakkan maut ibunya.  
"Wadaww!" refleks Sakura memegangi kepalanya.  
"Ayo belajar sana! Besok kau ujian Geografi kan?" ucap sang ibu dengan aura setan(?) dibelakangnya.  
"E-eh i-iya Ka-kaa-san," kata Sakura terpatah-patah karena merinding. Sedetik kemudia Sakura kabur menuju kamarnya.  
"Huh payah dikit-dikit belajar! Padahal ujian itu mudah. Tinggal pake imajinasi, selesai deh. Dapat 100,"gerutu Sakura sambil menempatkan pantatnya supaya nyaman di meja belajar lalu membuka buku Geografi yang ada di depannya.  
"Ng? materinya gempa ya? Hmm 3-4 skala Richter….,,"  
Sakura menghafal 7 klasifikasi gempa menurut _C.F. Richter_. Sementara mulut Sakura komat-kamit menyebutkan 7 klasikasi tersebut, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga dagunya sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggambar karakter mangan di buku kosong (tapi terlihat coretan-coretan jelek).  
"Ditas 8 skala Richter disebut _National Disas_…_ ter_?" Sakura terperanjat kaget mengetahui kalau tangan kanannya bukan menggambar tapi malah menulis nama "Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Hah! Sepertinya aku butuh es krim untuk menyegarkan kepala dari Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum miris lalu keluar kamar mengambil es krim di dapur.

Besoknya pagi-pagi sekali Sakura menuju kelas XI-C untuk menemui Sasuke dan memberikan bento buatannya. Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika memandangi kotak bento yang berisi bento buatannya itu.  
'Aku sudah menambah banyak tomat, semoga Sasuke-kun suka,' pikir Sakura tetap tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Kaki Sakura melangkah memasuki kelas IX-C.  
"Sasu-" perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya shock saat itu juga. Sasuke berciuman dengan Temari. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat sampai-sampai kotak bento yang dibawanya jatuh membentur lantai sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Temari menyadari keberadaan Sakura .  
Air mata turun tiba-tiba tanpa ada perintah dari Sakura, terus mengucur bagai air terjun. 'Sakit sekali. Disini sesak!' batin Sakura. Kedua tangannya memeggangi dadanya.  
"Ugh! Sasuke bodoh!" Sakura memutar badan dan hendak berlari. Tapi, _BRUKK_ . Sakura malah bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda beraroma jeruk.  
"Eh? Kau Sakura-chan kan?" Refleks Naruto memeluk gadis yang menabraknya.  
"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," Sakura malah membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda pecinta ramen itu.  
Naruto menyadari Sakura membutuhkan tempat menangis dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Maka Naruto membuarkan Sakura menangis di dada bidangnya dan semakin memeluk Sakura erat.  
"Pasti menyakitkan ya Sakura-chan? Menangislah sepuasmu sampai rasa sakit di dadamu hilang," ucap Naruto sok tau. Padahal ia tak tau kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba menangis. Yang dia tahu hanya, dia ingin membuat gadis ini tenang.  
Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan pandangan mengintimidasi. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menemukan, bahwa itu adalah tatapan Uchiha Sasuke—Teme-nya. Akhirnya Naruto paham bahwa yang membuat Sakura—siswi yang bahakan tak pernah menangis bahkan walaupun kepalanya dihantam bola basket kemudia membentur tembok tak menangis—kini dibuat menangis oleh Uchiha Sasuke.  
Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan sangat tajam.  
"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," Sakura mulai tenang.  
"Sakura-chan ayo kita pergi," Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik tangan Sakura menjahui kelas IX-C.  
Ditarik begitu Sakura merasa kebingungan. Apalagi Uzumaki muda itu tau namanya. Tapi biarpun begitu Sakura diam saja dan menurut.

Naruto duduk di kursi taman diikuti oleh Sakura.  
"Apa maksud anda Uzumaki-san?" tanya Sakura begitu menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi taman.  
"Maksud? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu meluakan kesedihanmu," jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya.  
"A-aku tak mengerti," Sakura masih kebingungan.  
"Kau pasti menangis gara-gara Teme kan?" raut wajah Naruto berubah serius, "sudah cukup dia membuat perempuan menangis. Tapi kalau kau yang menangis rasanya dia sudah keterlaluan!"  
"…," Sakura tak menjawab.  
"Kau itu gadis paling periang yang pernah kukenal, kalau kau sampai menangis gara-gara Teme. Aku tak akan pernah memaaafkannya," ucap Naruto serius.  
"A-anda mengenal saya Uzumaki-san?" selidik Sakura. Karena sepertinya pemuda blonde ini sangat mengenalnya dan tahu segalanya mengenai dia.  
Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura perlahan lalu mengeluarkan cengiran dan berkata, "aku selalu memperhatikanmu loh! Sejak waktu penerimaan siswa baru di masa LOS aku sudah menyukaimu."  
Sakura terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Kepala Sakura mulai menunduk dan bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan kata, "ja-jangan bercanda Uzumaki-san."  
"Untuk apa aku berbihing pada perasaanku sendiri?" ucap Naruto santai lalu kepalanya diarahkan pada langit pagi.  
Sakura tercengang, dan cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi orang yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang mengaggetkan.  
"Hehehehe bentar lagi bel. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Oh ya, awas aku melihatmu menangis dan murung atau galau. Aku akan…," Naruto menyentil kening Sakura yang lebar.  
"Ouch…," Sakura memegangi keningnya yang merah akibat disentil Naruto.

_Uchiha Sasuke adalah sangkar bagiku dan aku adalah burung di dalamnya yang anehnya begitu mencintai sarang yang mengekangku. Menyiksaku. Akan kah aku terbang keluar dan menjauh dari sangkarku? Tapi sepertinya akumembutuhkan pertolongan. Yeah, pertolongan yang mau membukakan sangkar ini supaya aku terbang bebas. Uzumaki Naruto, kau kah yang mampu melepaskanku dari sangkar indah bernama Uchiha Sasuke?_

Haruno Sakura telah kembali. Kelas X-F semakin hancur.  
"Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Kiba.  
"Apa sih om?" tanya Sakura santai.  
"Om? Heh kamu kemanain notebookku?"  
"Notebook? Gak tau," jawab Sakura dengan santainya lagi.  
Muka Kiba padam karena marah. Mungkin sebentar lagi meletus seperti gunung berapi, "dasar bodoh! Super idiot! Balikkin notebook gue! Minta mati loe ngumpetin tuh notebook!?" sepertinya Kiba benar-benar marah sampai-sampai keluar panggilan _loe-gue_.  
Tapi Sakura tetap santai saja dan menjawab dengan penuh ketenangan, "Kiba. Seharusnya kau tak boleh menaruh notebook sembarangan di laci mejamu gimana kalau ada yang nyuri? Lebih baik aku yang nyuri kan?" Sakura bangkit laru berlari sekencang mungkin keluar kelas.  
"Sakura!" Kiba langsung mengejar Sakura dengan cekatan.  
Tapi walaupun Kiba laki-laki belum tentu bisa emngejar Sakura yang tomboy-nya minta ampun. Padahal mereka dalam pelajaran seni Deidara-sensei.  
"Wooy! Haruno! Inuzuka! Haduuh lagi-lagi mereka seperti iu, keluar kelas tanpa bilang-bilang. Mereka harus dihukum seperti apa sih supaya nurut?" Deidara-sensei Nampak putus asa melihat duo idiot itu kejar-kejaran di luar kelas.  
"Nona Yamanaka apa anda tak ikut?" Deidara-sensei sepertinya sudah minta ampun oleh kelakuan 3 idiot dari kelas X-F itu.  
"Hahaha saya tak mau membuat rambut pirang anda jadi putih gara-gara mikirin saya yang seksi ini," jawab Ino santai dan senyum-senyum tak jelas.  
Sebuah kedutan merah muncul di kepala Deidara-sensei.  
'Mereka itu tak menghargai seni! Bisanya Cuma bercanda terus! Tapi hasil karya mereka selalu bagus dan menang dalam berbagai lomba! Dasar anak-anak sialan!' iner Deidara-sensei sepertinya benar-benar emosi sekarang.  
"Nah ayo Sakura kembalikan notebook-ku," Kiba muncul dengan memegangi kedua tangan Sakura dibelakang. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, seragam mereka sudah sangat kotor.  
"Huh kau curang Kiba! Kau mau memegang dadaku tadi hingga aku lengah! Curang!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.  
"Hahahaha suruh siapa punya dada!" Kiba tertawa nista.  
Semua siswa yang ada di dalam kelas IX-F tetap tenang-tenang saja mendengar ocehan Kiba dan Sakura yang baru memasuki kelas. Tapi tidak dengan Deisadar-sensei yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala putus asa melihat kelakuan 'sesat' muridnya itu.  
"Notebookmu ada di tas Hinata, idiot!"

Bel pulang berbunyi.  
Walaupun sudah di pintu gerbang, Sakura masih sempatsempatnya menjegal kaki Gaara—teman SMP-nya.  
Gaara yang jaim-nya diatas batas kewajaran(?) hanya meghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah berkata, "nggak berubah."  
"Yo Sakura!" sapaan familiar terdengar oleh Sakura. Sehingga membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok….  
"Heh? Rambut durian?" ucap Sakura polos tapu sukses membuat orang yang disebut rambut durian sweatdrop.  
"Aku Naruto, Sakura!"  
"Hehehe gomen," Sakura memeletkan lidahnya dan tangannya membentuk tanda _peace_.  
"Ayo pulang. Aku antar."  
Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil Lamborgini hitam milik Naruto. Mata Naruto tetap focus pada jalanan tapi tangannya mulai memencet tombol stereo set di mobilnya.  
"Ini saja…," guman Naruto.  
lalu terdengar lagu "itu". Lagu yang membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada tiap mendengarnya. Lagu Aeorsmith-I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.  
_Deg_…  
Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti begitu mengingat wajah Sasuke waktu itu.  
"A-anu Uzumaki-san bisa ganti lagunya?"  
"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak suka?"  
Sakura mengangguk lemah.  
"Hmmm, baiklah," Naruto mengganti lagu itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "oh ya Sakura aku memang bukan orang yang romantic. Tapi… kau sudah tau kan aku menyukaimu. Nah Sakura kau mau nggak jadian denganku?" Naruto masih cengar-cengir aneh(?).  
sakura terdiam. Pikirannya kalut.

_Naruto-kun kau pasti bisa melepaskanku dari sangkar itu. Tapi sepertina walaupun aku bebas nanti aku akan tetap merindukan sangkar itu. Sangkar yang menyiksaku._

"Go-gomen Uzumaki-san. Aku nggak bisa. Oh ya bisa aku turun sekarang? Aku ada perlu! Penting!" pinta Sakura.  
"Loh? Ini kan masih blok 4 Kinza! Bukannya rumahmu blok 5 ya?"  
"Tidak apa-apa aku ada perlu!"  
Naruto mengehentikan mobilnya dan Sakura keluar dari mobil Naruto.  
"Thanks Uzumaki-san!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menjauh.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…," Nafas Sakura tersenggal-senggal ketika berlari jauh dari Kinza ke Beika. Entah apa tujuan Sakura.  
"Semoga dia dirumah!" Ucap Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sementara kakinya terus berlari.

_Biarlah walaupun sampai mati aku seperti burung dalam sangkar aku tak peduli…_

Langkah Sakura semakin memendek begitu mendekati manor besar di ujung jalan Beika blok 2. Itu manor Uciha—semua orang juga pasti tahu.  
Gadis berambut _bumblegum_ itu membuka pintu manor Uchiha tanpa permisi dan disambut Kabuto (kepala butler Uchiha) dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Kabuto-san! Dimana Sasuke-ku?" tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa.  
"Eh? Sasuke ada di lantai 2 ruangan tuan besar," jawab Kabuto.  
"Trims," tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari menuju lantai dua dan menyusuri lorong.

_Karena aku…_

Saat melihat ruangan berpintu besar, Sakura segera membuka pintu itu seperti menyerbu dan berteriak cukup keras, "Sasuke-kun! Aku mencintaimu!"

Krik-krik-krik.  
3 orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam bingung. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi masih mengoah data dalam otak mereka(?). Apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar bukanlah hal yang maya. Ada anak gadis tiba-tiba muncul dan menyatakan perasaannya.  
"Eh-Eh?" wajah Sakura berubah merah saking malunya.  
"Fufufu. Sasuke, aku iri padamy," ucap Itachi menahan tawa.  
Sasuke tak memperdulikan dan berbalik badan lalu mendekati Sakura dan menggendong Sakura dan menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style.  
"Sepertinya pertanyaan tou-san dan aniki sudah terjawab. Gadis ini calon pengantinku," ucap Sasuke datar.  
Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya dan Itachi tersenyum simpul.  
"Heh? Hah? A-apa?" Sakura bingung mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

_Sepertinya sangkarku ini cukup nyaman. Mungkin ini aneh. Pasti baru kali ini seekor burung menyukai sangkarnya. Karena ku pasti tidak tahan tanpanya, ingin dimanjakannya, membuatku tak bisa apa-apa, dipenjarakannya, dan dimilikinya seeorang diri._

**FIN**

* * *

HAHAHAHA bagaimana fic kaba ini? XD  
hancur lebur ya XDD

jujur saja ini pertama kali saya buat Romance sampai menghayati seperti ini XD maklum Kaba lagi jatuh cinta #plak

oh ya semua tingkah Sakura itu semua tingkah Kaba loh :D gomen dibuat OOC buanget T.T

dank arena fic ini special saya persembahan buat seseorang yg bernama **Kevin Febrian Halim **. saya ucapin trimakasih banyak kalo orangnya mau baca hahaha XD disitu tertulis perasaan saya loh XD #plak #jduak

yare~ yare~  
yang ingin membantai kaba dan memberitahu Kaba dimana letak kesalahan Kaba silahkan klik colom Review

Arigatto for reading~


End file.
